Life without You
by oasisblue
Summary: Ruka Nogi, rich cold-hearted playboy heir used to date Kaede, Mikan's cousin and shared heir. Kaede becomes pregnant but he wants nothing to do with it or Kaede. Five years go by and there the two ex-lovers meet with the help of their child. Will feeling that both buried deep inside rise again or will they always be just ex-lovers? Read for the full summary!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Summary: Kaede and Ruka have just graduated and Kaede and Ruka always talked about getting married after high school. To Kaede's shock, Ruka abandons her for his family business. What happens when Kaede finds out she's pregnant? Will Ruka and Kaede ever met or fall in love again or this the end?

Changed Summary: Ruka Nogi, a cheerful, kind, and loving person before high school finished. Now he has changed drastically and for the worse. Ruka Nogi, rich cold-hearted playboy heir used to date Kaede Yukihara, Mikan's cousin and shared heir to Yukihara Corporations. They promised to get married but Ruka leaves Kaede to satisfy and become heir of Nogi Corporations. Kaede becomes pregnant with his child but he wants nothing to do with it or Kaede. Five years go by and there the two ex-lovers meet with the help of their child. Will feeling that both buried deep inside rise again or will they always be just ex-lovers? Also big problem Kaede thinks she's sorta moved on from Ruka. Ruka seems like he wants to go back to the days when they were together. Oh what a love-hate relationship. Will they be able to ever settle the difference or is all over for them?

"Ruka!" I hug my boyfriend of four years, Ruka. I tuck my dark blonde hair back and look at Ruka with my jade green eyes. He looked agitated and upset. What is he not telling me? We just got out of high school last week and he called me to go to the beach but he seems really upset.

"Kaede, how are you today?" He is acting weird too. He would normally give me a hug too and not let go until I convince him to. He would pick me up and twirl me around. He would give a cheek on the kiss. He would do at one of those things and the hug.

"I'm fine but Ruka what's wrong?" I ask. Ever since the night, we had sex together. He has been avoiding me. It wasn't obvious at first but he would slowly stop doing things we did together with me. I hope I didn't do anything to make him upset.

"Maybe we should talk about that later." I know Ruka and I know he won't talk about it later her is just trying to avoid the subject.

"No. We have to talk about it now or else I'm going home." I was being unreasonably but I know he wouldn't unless I acted like this. He sighs.

"Kaede, you know I love you more than anything right?" I stopped every thought in my head as he said this. Oh my god he is going to break up with me.

"Yeah." My voice cracks as I say it uncertainly. He sighs again.

"I am so sorry Kaede but my parents want me to work with them at the family company. I can't have a relationship while I'm there with people from the outside." I didn't understand what he meant at first and I realized he kept my secret I asked him. Not telling anyone I was a Yukihara. My cousin, Mikan and me as the shared heirs of the company. No one knows this besides very few people.

"Ruka you could have told them. They are your family." I am hoping that what he said was what he meant.

"My parents know who you are but they have a fiancé for me and don't want me dating you anymore." He reveals the truth I didn't want to hear at all.

"That's fine, Ruka. I'm going home." I run to my sleek black sports car that has a removable roof and I just got in locked the car and cried there for a while. I ignored all my calls and cries of my name. After fifteen minutes of crying and mentally slapping myself for being an idiot, I drove away to my cousin and my shared condominium. It was the size of huge house. I walk with my face down and I wore huge sunglasses. I didn't want anyone to know I was crying. I walk up and I ignore anyone talking to me. It wasn't normal behavior but I wasn't feeling the most cheerful at the moment. I walk straight into the condo. My cousin soon attacks me as she shakes me by my shoulder. Screaming at me in an understandable speak.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been calling you. Ruka is worried about you. He called me saying you weren't answering any of his calls. What the hell happened, Kaede?" Mikan was extremely mad at me. I trying not to cry again but she said _his _name and I didn't want to be reminded of him at the moment. I know I not going to be able to hold back them for long.

"I was in my car _crying_. Ruka broke up with me cuz his family doesn't think I am a good enough person for him." I broke down after that sentence crying hysterically. Mikan's gaze softens and she hugs me. I know he didn't say exactly that but it was exact what he meant but nicer.

"What asshole of parents." She doesn't make any sense but it makes me laugh as she laughs with me. She walks me to the couch and lets me sit there. I was so depressed and sad but what else can I be when I lost the person I love. I just sit there and Mikan comes with my favorite ice cream; COOKIE DOUGH. I love that so much but I just want to drown in my own tears right now.

"Here trust me it will help. When Natsume broke up with the first time I just eat my ice cream it makes you feel better trust me." I wasn't the one to be dumped. I was the dumper but it just hurts so much. I feel terrible to the guys I dumped. I just took the ice cream from her and I started to eat it. It definitely made me feel tons better. That reminds me, my cousin really needs to talk to her boyfriend, Natsume. He and she are always breaking up. They truly love each but the get into petty fights and then break up but then they get back together the next day. I think that if they do get married that they will be always filing for divorce. Ruka and I used to be the ones to get them together again. I sigh and the tears come back. The pain is just so painful and full of angst. I remember when Ruka and I first meet.

He was talking to Natsume about something. Mikan was showing me around and I was doing well until she showed me the second floor and I lost her. I kept walking around looking for her. I pulled out my phone to call her but I bumped into someone sending my phone toward the ground. I apologized and the person grabbed my phone and handed it to me. He smiled and asked if I was new. I told him I was a good friend of Mikan because if any reason the school finds out she is a Yukihara and then everyone will I'm one too and one of us has to be unknown to the public's eyes as a Yukihara. He told me that he was a good friend of Mikan and he finished the tour for Mikan as she went to through the whole tour before she noticed I lost her. He and I quickly became friends, I was always grabbing Mikan from killing Natsume, and Ruka was doing the same with Natsume. After three months being in the school, he asked me out and I said yes cuz I liked him from the moment I bumped into him. He and I had four good years together. I will love him even if end up marrying someone. He will always be the person I love the most. I am crying again. I miss him so much. I want him to come back and tell me he was lying and he loved and he didn't mean it but I know that he won't come and say that. He won't ever come back.

Chapter end

**A/N I know my other stories are on hold until my editor can finish editing them but I had this wrote this quick for all the people reading the stories. I am really sorry but she is trying to juggle it with summer school. She is in summer school cuz she was gone from school too long bcuz she kept getting sick so she is trying to make it up there but anyway. I am getting close to having my stories edited. Yesterday was her birthday. I should be able to upload really soon. I am super sorry. I think My other GA story can be updated very soon (YEA! YES!)but My TMM story has some changes and she is editing that story. I AM SOOO SORRY. I am going into high school so I am very busy. I have tons of summer homework and things like that. I also have tons of people I haven't seen in FOREVER (practically) and I am trying to spend some time with them (even if it is really little) My friend is an IDIOT AND LOST MY FLASH DRIVE but she has my stories safe but my other stories I wasn't planning on publishing and keeping personal are gone plus SHE IS SICK (who get's in the summer besides me cuz of allegries) and whens he's sick she is SOOO lazy like I- want- to- slap- some -sense- into- her lazy. She does nothing besides call me and complain or tell how terrible she feels. At the most random hours too. like yesterday i was sleeping and i need to sleep and wake up earlier today so she calls me at THREE IN THE MORNING to tell me how her nose hurts and how she can't sleep. she was talking to me for an hour straight. i want to hang up on her but two reasons 1) she will call back or come to my house knocking and i don't want my dad swinging his baseball bat at her randomly. 2) We (our group of friends) made a pack and we have to respect our needs when we are sick. She normally isn't annoying or anything she is I- want- to- kill- you- and- hide- the- body annoying. So please suffer through it with me. I AM SOOO SORRY!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Shock

_***Two Months Later***_

"Kaede wake up! You are supposed to go to the movies in an hour with Anna, Hotaru, Permy, and Nonoko. We're seeing The Star- Crossed Lover." Mikan screams at me. I was having a very nice nap before she went screeching like a banshee. I don't feel well enough to go to the movies. I used to go with-. No am I don't need to worry I am going to run into him there. I am over Ruka. He is an unfortunate jerk that lost me. I get up and put on sparkly black shorts that end after my butt. I wear a black lace tank top with a white spaghetti strap shirt underneath that was very thin. I put on three and half inch black heels that had a black and white flower on the middle of the area of toes where covered up. They are extremely comfortable and easy to walk in. I tease my dark blonde hair to make it look like it was wavier than the usual. I put black mascara on my jade green eyes to make them pop. I put on pink blush lightly and red lipstick. I grab my black purse and walk to an impatient Mikan standing at the door.

"Come on we have thirty minutes." She ushers me to leave and we get in my black sports car with the roof down. It was about ten- thirty and Anna and Permy brought guys with them. They think I am lonely or need to get Ruka jealous. So they set me up on a blind date. They said his name was Daisuke or something like that. The movie theater is about ten minutes away with traffic and things like that but Mikan wanted to get there earlier so we could get everything bought and ready by the time the movie starts. I didn't care. I just want to go home and sleep. I did want to see this movie though. It is supposed to be a romantic comedy about a guy who falls in love with this girl that is animated. He goes and looks for her in real life and then he goes to an anime convention and meets a girl that looks like her but human version but she is very mean and she was dragged here and wants nothing to do with anime. So he has to convince her that to fall in love with him while he tries not get shot by the girl's obsessive ex who still loves her madly.

"Mikan, what in the name of hell are you doing?" I ask my cousin incredulously as she is trying paint her toes or brush her hair with her feet. I have no idea. I can't see very well what she's doing since it's dark but I'm sure she is doing something stupid. I pull up to park before she finally answers.

"I doing stretches and I were doing my makeup too. Stretches were for me to be too tight." Okayyy, my cousin is official crazy. What the fuck made her think that she needs to stretch and do her makeup with her feet?

"Kaede let's go we have to meet this guy that Anna and Permy set you up with." She drags me into the theater where Permy is standing next to a black haired and green- eyed guy that she flirting with and blushing madly. Anna talking to a guy with midnight blue hair and matching eyes as they both blush and laugh together. Nonoko is talking a guy with red hair and brown eyes. He is holding her hand as she is blushing.

"Hello? We have been standing for like five minutes." Mikan was not in the best mood because she and Natsume got into a fight about Ruka and me AGAIN. Ever since he dumped me. Natsume blames me for his behavior. It's not my fault that he changed from being like Mikan to being a sophisticated adult the rarely socialized with his friends. Mikan agrees with me and they keep fighting about it. They seem to be more upset about my break up still. I am upset but I can't mop forever. I have to live my life while I can. I am happy about one thing though. I one time yelled at them to stop acting like kids and stop breaking up whenever they get into fights. Now they don't break up when they are mad at each other.

"Don't mind her. Someone forgot to take her Xanax. She is tends to cranky when doesn't take it." I stifle my laughter as she looks at me horrified. She whacks me on my head. Damn it hurts. I whack her on the head too and she just whines about it.

"That hurt! Why did you do that?" She is such a whiner. I sigh.

"You hit me when I was joking." I roll my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me?" She is so annoying when she acts like this.

"Who are you? My mother? No thank you. I'm the older cousin anyway." I reminded her. I was only older by a month but hey I am older.

"Fine." She sulks but I give her a hug because she is not an enjoyable person when she sulks. She immediately brightens up and crushes me in a bear hug.

"Air… Mikan… Die." I try to explain that she is killing me but she doesn't hear I guess but Anna looks scared along with Permy and Nonoko. Hotaru just rolls her eyes.

"Mikan let her go. She needs to breathe." Hotaru opens her mouth and speaks coldly. Mikan let's go and runs to give her a hug but Hotaru invented a mini baka gun and she shots her with it three times.

"Kaede come with us." Permy drags me along with Anna.

"What is it?" I ask. I am very scared of they are planning. I instantly regret opening my mouth.

"You know the guy we set you up with?" They ask. I nod. What the hell is happening?

"Well, we decided that you guys should go to the movies after dinner." They are trying to set me up alone. They must have figured my plan out. I was planning on avoiding him as much as possible.

"Okayyy." I can't move or run now because they have each of my arms together.

"Well Daisuke is waiting for you outside. He will be here any minute." They drag me outside and I wait about a minute before I see a car pull. He looked exactly like Ruka but he didn't. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like him but he styled his hair differently he styled like Natsume; messy. His blue eyes were slightly darker than Ruka's. He was shorter than Ruka by an inch or two. He showed off his build more than Ruka would normally. He had a nice car it was a dark blue Jetta. I got in the car next to him in the passenger seat at the front. He and I instead of dinner just talked in his car. We bought McDonald's and sat outside and have picnic. It was fun but I didn't like him. He was more of a friend.

"Kaede, can I tell you something? Promise not to get mad." Daisuke asked. Don't tell me he wasn't to kiss and say something stupid and be gay at the end.

"Sure." I ask unsure. He takes a deep breath before he starts.

"I don't like you as the way your friends want me to. I think of you as a friend." He says. I wave of relief hits me. I sigh and smile.

"Thank god you said that because I feel the same way. My friends think I need to go out with someone to prove to my ex-boyfriend I am over him but he doesn't care about a thing I do. I haven't seen him since we broke up. I don't want to go out with anyone yet. I just want to be single for a while." I explain my position and he laughs! HE LAUGHED AT ME! What a jerk!

"That is so weird because my friends are the same. I want to properly get over her. I loved her a lot. She said that she just wanted to please her family by going out with a doctor not a model." He was a model? I could see it but I didn't actually think he would be a model.

"I guess I should get back to my friends they will all be worrying about me if I don't I get up from the ground. I stretch because I am so tired.

"Race you to the car." Daisuke laughs as he runs past me. Cheater!

"Hey you are SOO cheating. That is unfair." I scream as I run after him. The car was parked kind of far away because I kept moving our spot until we got really far. I lost to him. By the time I was there he was already in the car smiling.

"I won." He grins. I glare at him. Yeah you sooo won. You just started before me and you think you won.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." I retort. He just glares at me for being a 'sore loser.'

He drives me to the cinema where Mikan is standing there smiling. That scared me a lot. Wasn't she mad before I left? Is she going to kill me after we get home? Did Natsume and Mikan make up or something? I hope so as along she doesn't kill me later.

"Hi I'm Mikan, Kaede's cousin. Thanks for getting her to go on a date. She had been so anti-social lately." Mikan winks at me indicating that was lying.

"That isn't true. I have been dragged everywhere by all of you guys." I snap. Mikan just smiles.

"I guess I should get going. See you, Kaede." He waves at me and I turn back to my cousin. Screw that she might kill me. I am going to kill her. She is so dead.

"What the hell was that, Mikan?" I scream to her. She just laughs.

"I was kidding. He could tell that too." I start the car and we drive silently as we reach our condo. I was tired so I went straight to sleep after I changed into short dark blue sport shorts and a white cami. I fell asleep with a peace dreamless sleep. Instead of my nightmare dream of Ruka breaking up with me. I felt my smile while sleeping.

"Kaede! Kaede! Wake the fuck up right now." I shot out of my bed because Mikan never uses the f- word. So it must important for her to interrupt my sweet sleep.

"What the fuck it is?" I reply to her in the angry tone she was speaking to me in and I use fuck to show her I am mad too.

"It's nine o'clock we have to get to work." She is an idiot. It's is Saturday and we were given the day off. No calls, no checking on the project, no nothing just relax all together Mikan and I.

"We have the day off, Idiot." I mumble loud enough for her to hear. She slaps herself in the head.

"Mikan it's okay I almost forgot but you said work and I remembered." I try to make her feel better but I remember without her saying anything. I turned off my alarm for today to make sure I wouldn't wake up earlier than I wanted to. Stupid Mikan forgetting and waking me up.

"Here I made breakfast for you. It is omelet with your favorite things of it." I get up. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth and my hair. I wash my face and walk to the kitchen. Mikan gets my food but as soon as I smell it. I feel like throwing up. I run to the bathroom. I throw up and I kept throwing up after five times. It stops and I get out of the bathroom. Mikan is waiting outside worried and I don't why I throw up.

"Kaede are you pregnant?" Mikan breaks the silence in the condo. Neither of us said anything until Mikan opened her mouth. What is she say? I can't be pregnant. I haven't had sex with anyone since…RUKA! Oh my god. Oh my god pregnant people usually start throwing up after three months of pregnancy. Oh my god I had sex with Ruka three months ago close to when I get my period. OMFG I don't remember getting my period for about two month now. I have been so busy lately that I didn't remember if I got my period or not.

"Oh my god, I might be and if I am it's Ruka. What am I going to do? Mikan you have to help me." I shook Mikan's shoulders scared. I was scared to face Ruka because I have only seen him once last month and he was so cold and focused on business. I'm scared what he might do to me. Would he force me to get an abortion or would he ridicule me? Would he even pay for the baby? I don't have trouble with money but he should pay for the child's needs. Oh my god I need to know if I am pregnant or not first. "Mikan let's go to the clinic." I drag her out of the condo. Then I walk back in because I am in pajamas. I get dressed in long light denim boot cut jeans and a neon orange tank top and I grab and white PINK sweatshirt and walk out the door with Mikan in my hand. I walk back because I forgot my keys and insurance card. I let Mikan drive because I need to think about this.

What is Ruka going to do to me? I remember when we bumped into each other. I was at Nogi Corporations because Mikan had forgotten to tell them when the new meeting time was. I was looking for the front desk and I fumbled with my phone and I ran straight into Ruka and he did _**not**_ look happy.

"_Oh excuse me. I am looking for the front desk." I apologized while I was trying to pick up my phone. The stranger picked it up for me. That reminds of when Ruka and I first met. I look up and see it is RUKA!_

"_You should be. Watch were you going. Some of us don't have time for games or others' stupidity." I shivered at the coldness of his voice. He should even colder than Hotaru. Only that he actually had emotions and he was glaring at me. He should so mad._

"_I said excuse me. God what's your problem?" I don't appreciate being called stupid. He is so mean._

"_My problem is that you are still here. I don't want you in my life. You are an annoying bitch that only cares about yourself. I'm glad I dumped you. I can't believe I thought I loved __**you**__." Wow. If you don't like me you could just say it. No need to be rude._

"_Well, I have to spend four years with __**you**__ and I can't ever get that back. I could have been with someone that cared about. Not like you, you don't give a damn about me. I could die now and you wouldn't care." What am I say? That's not true I loved those four years with him. He did care about me. He would care if I die right now. He did give a damn about me. He made me say things I would never say cuz they aren't true. None of it was. He might not care now be he did once._

"_Ha. I didn't think you were smart enough to figure out my plan. I don't care about you at all. I never did." He is lying. He didn't go out with because he planned that. He loved me. He didn't know I was a Yukihara until after two years of dating. I can't believe this. My heart hurts. My eyes are tearing up. My head blank and it hurts. My body is numb and it won't move or do anything. I feel used and useless. I feel the tears get heavier but I hid my face from Ruka._

"_I hate you. You are nothing more than an asshole. I can't believe I actually loved you. I can't believe I fell in love with someone who is so cold and lied to me for four years. I actually loved you." I scream at him as my tears fell from my face and Ruka's eyes flashed for a moment in pain but at the end he just smiled at my crying face. He left me there and walked away feeling happy probably that he would never have to see me again. I am never going set foot here again!_

"_Excuse me are you alright?" A female's voice cuts in my thoughts and I read her nametag, Ria Front Desk. Ah ha here is the person I need._

"_Yeah thanks. Can you tell Finances that the meeting with the Yukihara's is at noon?" I asked and she nodded as I ran back to the company car. The driver didn't ask anything and just drove me back home and I cried and cried until I couldn't cry and I fell asleep._

Ruka is going to kill me. He is going to kill me. I am so dead. I am going to die at the age-.

"Kaede we're here. Let's get this over with." She sighed but I know that she is just as scared as I am. She probably I am going to get killed by Ruka too.

"Hello Miss Yukihara and Miss Yukihara." The secretary welcomed us politely. This was a clinic that Mikan and I own.

"It's just Kaede and that's Mikan." I always tell her but she always greets us like that.

"I apologize for my careless mistake." She acts too polite. She is almost our age.

"It's fine. Let's be best friends from now on." Mikan is trying new things.

"Okay the doctor is ready for you two." She agrees and we go to our room. We always are a special room so that if we leave something there no one can steal it.

"Miss Kaede, what can I do for you today?" My regular doctor, Dr. Ami Washi.

"I think I might be pregnant." I say softly. I look at the floor with Mikan. The doctor is really nice and so she laughs at our embarrassment. She looks at us only after that.

"Okay let's see then." Dr. Ami guides me to the patient bed.

_***After the Test***_

"Miss Kaede the results should be ready soon." A nurse says timidly. I nod and I look at Mikan who is looking at me.

"Mikan what do you think Ruka is going to do if I tell him?" I ask the question I really want an answer for but at the same time I don't.

"I don't know. He might not care about it at all. He might just hand you money and tell you 'you're on own.' Kaede I just don't know." Mikan was frustrated. She must have been thinking about it too.

"Miss Kaede, congratulations you are pregnant." I hear the voice of my doctor and I am now very afraid and scared what Ruka might make me do.


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

"Mikan let's go. Thanks Dr. Ami." I walk out sulking as Mikan drives to Ruka's company. I don't what to do or say. I guess I should call Nogi Corporations and tell them I going to talk to Ruka. Dr. Ami also told me that it was a girl. A girl; my little girl. She is going to be _our_ child.

"Hello?" A female voice answers.

"Hello Can I get an appointment with Ruka Nogi at-" I look at the clock and it's ten- fifteen. "- Ten thirty." I ask.

"You're in luck. He is available all day today." Yeah just my luck. I get to talk to Ruka about this. Now he could kill me and have time to hide my body. Yippee!

"Thank you." I hang up the phone. Let's go to my doom. I see his offices. I look at the clock and it's ten- twenty. I walk in with Mikan but I tell I need to do this on my own. I go up with her to the seventeenth floor and walk in to the area. I see his office because it is the first one. I knock on the door and I hear his deep velvet voice yell "Come in!"

I walk in scared and I see Ruka look surprised but he's face quickly changes into anger and coldness.

"What do _you_ want? Don't you know when to leave people alone?" He spats me in disgust, anger, and cold.

"Relax, I didn't want come here either. I just need to tell you something important." I roll my eyes at the jerk. He just scoffs.

"What is it? I don't have all day." He looks like he wants to slap me. I am getting less confident as seconds go back.

"I'm pregnant." I bluntly blurt it out. I couldn't say it any other way.

"So? How do I know it's my child?" He actually thinks I would sleep with just anyone. I haven't loved anyone or felt like I have when I am with him.

"I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH ANYONE ELSE. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I DID." I scream at him. I can't believe he thinks I would be like that. I feel something moist on my face. _Since when was I cry?_ I look at Ruka. He looks shocked and confused.

"So it is my child. I don't have need for one now. Just get rid of it." Who is this? Cuz this is not Ruka. Ruka wouldn't ever hurt a child. He can't no matter how cold he would be. I can't believe him. He wasn't to get rid the child; _our unborn_ child. I can't get rid of her.

"How could you say something like that? You are an INSENSITIVE JERK. You would kill an _unborn child_; _your own child_. You would get rid of her. You don't want spoil her or eve n at least know who she will be. You _want to get __**rid**_ of her. I don't though. She is my daughter too." I scream at him again. How can he say that and not be ashamed? Killing his own child.

"Fine you raise her. Just give her to me when I need an heir. Here money for _our_ daughter now will stop bothering me." He is so insensitive. He wants just to use her for his own profit. He doesn't want her.

"I won't give her to you. You can get your own heir. She is _our_ child, maybe but she is not going to be used for your profit." I scream I start to walk for the door but Ruka held my wrist.

"Wait." He said almost the way he used except much colder.

"Let go of me Ruka. I'm done talking." I was mad at him. He wants me to now wait for him. Hell no.

"Kaede." What it is with him and his one-word sentences? He needs to stop that. It irks me. I am turned around. I know I still have tears on my face running but he isn't looking into my eyes. He holds my shoulders before he claimed my lips. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I just couldn't control myself as I kissed him back. I didn't want to kiss him back. I wanted to slap him for trying to trick me. He was playing with my emotions but I didn't care. I love Ruka still. I tried to forget about him but I couldn't so I just put him aside. My feelings for him grew stronger for him each day. I feel my tears roll down my face as I remember how much I missed Ruka. I feel our kiss deepen and become more and more passionate. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't he was too strong for me. We broke the kiss to breathe and I made a mistake; I opened my mouth because his tongue went into my mouth. I moaned as his lips smashed in mine. All of the sudden he let's go of me. He just stares at me before he pushes me out of the office. I was shocked. What the hell is wrong with him? I just decide to leave it at that. I hear towards Mikan.

_***Ruka's POV***_

What did I just do? I wasn't supposed to kiss her. I wasn't supposed to care about her. I wasn't supposed to call her name. I wasn't supposed to hold her wrist. I was supposed to forget about her. I was shocked when she said she was pregnant but I wasn't supposed to do any of the things I did. I was supposed to hate her. I do hate her. I don't love her but I just wanted a kiss from her. I don't need her. She hates me. She is just a lying bitch. She thinks I'm going to go to back to her because she was 'pregnant.' That was never going to happen. She did look at little heavy in her stomach area then she did last time I saw her. I am not going to even going to consider this as a weakness for me. I will think of it as an advantage. Now I won't to tie the knot with one woman. I could spend all my time as a single man and still have an heir. Once I blackmail the mother to give her to me as an heir or I will leak this to the press. Just as I did to my ex- fiancé. She was so annoying. She was all 'Ruka look at this.' 'Ruka let's do this together.' She never gave me any goddamn time to myself. I want to be able to go to the bathroom without her having something to tell me. She was too damn cheerful too. Every second of the day with this annoying smile. I learned that she was seeing someone else. Not like I wasn't but I told her I want us to be over or I leak it to the press. She quickly agreed. She didn't want her poor man to be the spotlight. She did it out of love. She was an idiot. Love is meaningless. I learned that Kaede never loved from _those_ pictures of her and some man. I don't care who it was. I don't need to know what reason he was better than me. Why she did was also something I didn't want to know. I don't want know or hear her pathetic excuses.

I didn't need her. I didn't want her either but why was there a pain my chest?

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding Plans? !

"Mikan let's go." I bluntly state as I press the down button for the elevator leaving Mikan shocked at my coldness but I could care less. Ruka, that bastard he was playing my feelings. I want to hate him. I want be mad at him but I can't. I love him too much. That doesn't give him the right to toy with my feelings, though. I can't be mad at him for long. I was mad beyond know at him when said he wanted me to get rid of the child. I am going to put in my black pocket notebook;_**never**_ _trust Ruka_. I look for it in my purse. Where is it? I was holding it when I went in -. It was in Ruka's office. I will just get it later. Not now, I am too mad at him to see him again today. I will probably slap him and curse at him nonstop until he leaves or I do. I really hope he doesn't come to our condo tonight. Of course not he isn't the Ruka I used to know he is Asshole Ruka that doesn't give a damn about _his own_ child. He could go to hell for I care.

"Kaede, are you okay?" Mikan's question hits me and I realized I have been this rebellious in day. I get pregnant with being in a marriage and I go scream at Ruka for being an asshole for want to kill _our_ daughter. I am storming out of an office rudely and I am extremely happy that I'm going to be a mother. I was feeling never better. I liked this.

"Never better Mikan actually I like this feeling. I am pretty happy. Screw Ruka. I am going to raise her on my own with you of course if you want." I smile and I feel myself just so giddy. I need to stuff like this more.

"Of course I am going to help you raise her. I am going to spoil her so much. I can't wait to be an aunt!" Mikan hugs me and I can understand what she feels like. I am going to mother and I will have a child that I am going to love. I get in the car and Mikan drives us home.

_***Two Months Later***_

"Mother? What are you doing here?" I ask as I open the door and see my mother standing there smiling. That is her 'I want you to do me a favor but I know you aren't going to like it' smile. I am not going to do anything for her. I am five months pregnant. I am not going to even consider a word she says.

"I want to visit my pregnant daughter. Do I have to have a reason to visit you?" She does when she smiles like that. Maybe I should have shut the door in her face when I say it was her but it's too late she has graced herself into the condo and flopped ladylike on the couch.

"What do you want?" I get straight to the point. If I don't I will be talking to her until the next day. She sighs. That doesn't mean good if she smiles like that.

"Kaede, you know since you are pregnant and _he_ won't marry you. I think you should get married to someone else." I straight at her with my eyes as wide as saucers. Ruka doesn't want to get tied down to one woman. I don't get why she won't say his name instead of _he_. I don't care about whatever Ruka wants. I might love him but he will not touch my child.

"Mother, I am perfectly capable of taking care of a child without a male in my life. Mikan can help me too." I dismiss the idea. I don't want to get married to some weird. I hope she isn't making marry a stranger.

"Don't you think it will good for the child? She can have a father figure in her life." My mother can't use that point in this argument. She can see her father whenever she wants and vice versa. She doesn't need a useless male in her life. Even though her father probably won't even look at her or care she will know he is there.

"Mother, Ruka and she can see each other whenever they want. She doesn't need a useless male in her life. I go to Nogi Corporations all the time. I can bring her along. She doesn't need to be confused about who is her real father? Even if Ruka won't look at her. She knows he exists." I am done with this conversation. I want to kick my mother out now.

"But don't you want her to understand the concept of marriage. Set a good example for her and making sure she doesn't be sixteen and pregnant." My mother has a point. I do need to set a good example for her.

"Who is it?" I know I am cracking. I am going to give in to her. It doesn't matter she always wins in these conversations anyway.

"Akira Yamato." The guy who has been repeatedly asking for me to marry him. I guess I could. At least I know he'll care about both of us.

"Fine." I give up. She is mean. She just wants to see me in a wedding dress.

"Here from Akira himself." Hands me a princess cut diamond ring that is diamond encrusted in the band. On the side it says '_I love you._' How sweet. It looked very expensive. It was my dream ring and now I have it. I put it on and it fits perfectly.

"It looks beautiful on you. How lucky are you, Kaede?" My mother gushes at the ring. I loved it. Then I get a stack of invitations. I look up at her confused but she is doing that damn smile. She set me up.

"Give these out personally to the people you know where they live." I nod and push her out the door telling her goodbye as she crams information before I close the door. I look at the first one and it's Ruka Nogi. What luck? Yippee.

_***At Nogi Corporations***_

"This way Miss Yukihara." The secretary to Ruka's office. I knock on the door. I am told to come in and I do. He gives me the same shocked look he did when I first told him about the child. Then it morphs into the face on anger and disgust with his eyes cold.

"What do _you_ want?" How rude. Addressing the mother of _your_ child and not to mention a pregnant woman. I scoff at him before fishing out the invite. I was about to hand it to him when I decide to ruin his entire day by holding him up with pointless details. I am going to explain what it is.

"I am getting married and I am delivering invitations to the people I know." I smile looking at the ring. I always wanted to get married when I was little and now I was living dreams of my childhood. He looked impassive; not caring at all.

"Who is the unfortunate man that has to spend the rest of eternity with _you_?" Again with his rudeness maybe I should just leave.

"Actually I had been asked repeatedly by him if I would marry him and I agreed for the sake of my daughter understanding the concepts of marriage." I reply to him maturely. I was not going to act like a child.

"Yeah understanding. I am her real father and she is _our daughter_. She can see me if she fucking wants to. She doesn't someone to resent at the end." I could care less now. You are just scared she might not be you heir as I said she wouldn't.

"She is _my_ daughter since you don't give a damn about her. You wanted to get rid of her. I am sorry but I want to refrain from seeing her and planting ideas in her head. I also came because I wanted to know if you have a name suggestion for her as well. Since I am going to get married that's the least I can do." I reply adult-like the idiot that is the father of _my_ child.

"No I will sue you for the right of seeing my daughter. I have every fucking right to have her as my heir since I am her _real_ father." I am done talking to him. I just hand him the invite.

"Wait you left this last time." Ruka hands me my notebook. The one I said I would go get and never did.

"Whatever." I grab the notebook and open the door.

"Himeko." That was the same I had in mind. Since when was he a psychic? I left and head towards my car.


	5. Chapter 5: The Future

_***One Month Later***_

"Mother, I can't do this. Why the hell is this dress screwed up?" My mother has the weirdest wedding dress. They are so hard to put on. I am never fucking put on a wedding dress by her again.

"It's meant to look like that." She is crazy. She thinks things like this are normal. This is so fucking weird. Since when do you put on a sash under the wedding dress and have like five zippers of the whole dress?

"Mother, I don't even want to get married." I am having some serious doubt. Every time I imagine the future. I can never imagine Akira. It's also Ruka but it's fleeting moment. He still hates me. He had me come and get Mikan from his office. Mikan went to his office with the intent to kill him. I had to drag her out and threatened to get a restraining order on both of us. I could care less but Mikan. She is not happy with him at all. She wants to kill him or at least wants him to suffer for being such a 'motherfucking asshole.' It's not like I don't agree but I don't think she needs to actually do it. I now had to watch her every moment whenever we had something there. She is an excellent escape artist but it's really annoying.

"It's fine. I'm sure you will be fine once you marry him." She only wants me to wear a wedding dress.

"Mom, I really don't think I can marry him. I feel like it's wrong." I confess my real feelings to her. She just studies me for about a minute or so before she sighs.

"Kaede, I know you don't want to get married because of all the extravagant things but it's makes it feel so cool." She thinks I'm still on that issue I figured out already that you aren't changing your mind. Sometimes I would and like now wonder who is actually getting married.

"Mother, I'm going home. Here give this back to Akira. I can't get married to him." I hand here the ring. I change back to my clothes that I came with and walk to the car and drive home.

"Mikan are you home?" I look around and see no signs of the cheerful brunette. Where is she?

"Yeah." She says sleepily. She must have been taking a nap.

"I'm not getting married." I say completely normal to see how long it takes her to notice.

"Yeah I already knew you were getting- NOT MARRIED? Since when? How come I was told earlier?" She jumps out of her room screaming.

"It just happened at my dress fitting that someone slept through." I eye her as she grins sheepishly.

"Oh so I guess that's good since you didn't want to get married." Mikan just standing there unsure what to say.

"Yeah I guess so. I am so tired my mother can be so annoying at times like this. I'm going to sleep." I yawn and walk to my room. Even though it was only seven, I was extremely tired. I won't wake up until morning probably. With that thought I can feel myself drifting asleep.

_***Five Years Later***_

"Mommy wake up! You have to go get Auntie Mikan soon." My five- year- old daughter, Himeko shakes me awake. I groan. I want to sleep more.

"Himeko let me sleep. I don't have to pick Auntie Mikan until noon. Now let me sleep on my day off." I yawn as I turn the other way trying to sleep without being disturbed.

"It's eleven o'clock mommy." With that I shot out of bed running to get dressed. Himeko just giggled. It wasn't my fault I was working late on things I needed to finish before tomorrow. I put on black Capri pants and a white sleeveless loose fitting blouse with a black blazer. I put on black open toe suede pumps and I check to see if Himeko is dressed and thank god she is.

"Mommy can I have breakfast? Also mommy your hair you forgot to do it." I laugh as I brush my knotted hair.

"Here you said yesterday you wanted cereal, right? Here it is your favorite." I hand her a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios with milk and she happily is eating it. I smile at her excitement. I get her brush and brush her waist length bright blonde hair. She looked like Ruka so much. She had his eyes too. Everyone said that we looked exactly alike though. She had my slim petite figure. She also had my face. I grabbed a chewy granola bar and made my mint tea. I slipped my tea while my daughter chatted about things.

"Mommy yesterday at school my teacher said that we are supposed to talk about our families and bring pictures in of our mommy and daddy. Did I have a daddy? A girl told me everyone does. How come I haven't met him yet?" I freeze at this. I didn't think I would have to tell her about her father so soon. I didn't want to though. I brought once she was very young and he said that she was a pathetic excuse of a child and she disgusted him because she looked like me and wanted to never see her again until he needed her. I really don't want about her father when he could throw _his_ child I aside like that. I haven't properly talked to him since that which was about five years ago.

"You do have a dad but he doesn't have a lot of time. He is very busy. He also doesn't live here with Auntie Mikan and I." I did tell the truth. He made sure he was busy all the time so doesn't have to see her or me. He doesn't want to see her at all. She used to look a lot like me when she was born but started to look like me but she quickly changed and he doesn't know that she looks like him more now.

"Mommy do you think my daddy will like me if I meet him now?" No I don't he wants out of your life and nothing with his. I can't tell that though. She is only five. She won't understand and it will crush her.

"I'm sure he would. No one can hate Hime- chan. She's too cute." I mess up her hair a bit but it goes back to normal.

"Do you know when I can meet him?" She asks. I will never know the answer to that question.

"I'm not sure but if you to know what he looks like. He looks you with your blonde hair and eyes. He's name is Ruka. He is _tall_. Maybe I'll take you meet him." I try to smile for her but I can only a forced smile.

"Mommy can we go get Auntie Mikan now?" I remember Mikan and I grab my tea and chewy granola bar and head to the car with Himeko who is clad in a pink summer dress that ends at her ends and matching pink sandals. Her hair is down. I buckle her up in her pink and purple flowers car seat and get in the front and drive to the airport to get Mikan. Mikan started doing a lot of overseas business trips while I stay here doing the meetings and such. She goes and gets people to agree to meetings with us. I can see Mikan dressed in a short- sleeved light gray loose fitting blouse with matching light gray pants and gray suede open toe pumps. She was on her phone checking emails probably. She must have thought we were here because she suddenly looks up and smiles at us waving her hand.

"Hey Kaede and Hime- chan. I missed being in Japan. How are you Hime- chan?" She _loves_ Himeko she spoils whenever she can. I bet she got her a present again.

"I'm good Auntie Mikan." Himeko hugs her. Mikan sits in the front with me looking back at Himeko.

"I got you a special present or should I say presents." I knew it and Himeko's smile just got wider if possible.

"Yea presents!" She jumps up as much as the car seat will let her.

"Yeah yea." I wasn't very happy because I have nowhere to them now.

"So Kaede have you told her?" She was referring about Ruka and how he doesn't want anything to do with her.

"I told her about him but I can't tell that. It will crush her. She's only five Mikan." I see Mikan look surprised. She wants to make sure I'm guessing.

"Hey Hime- chan did your mom tell you about your dad?" Mikan asks her and she looked so happy. It pains me because her father would crush that smile of hers when he saw her.

"Yeah she did. Do you know anything about my daddy? I want to know more about him." She was so excited. I can't keep think what will happen if she ever does meet Ruka.

"Well I used to be his best friend. You know Uncle Natsume, right?" Mikan ask Himeko about the man…no fiancé that she never shuts up about. Himeko though loves Natsume. He is really nice to her and he got over the fact Ruka is never going to change. That it wasn't my fault too.

"Yeah, he is the best Uncle." Yeah sure, he thought it was your mother's fault that your father is a complete asshole. It's not like I hold a grudge or anything but he isn't the best.

"Well, Natsume is his bestest friend ever and I meet them when I was about ten. You mom meet him when she was fourteen. He fell in love with your mom right away." Mikan stops remembering the feelings we both buried deep in ourselves.

"Because mommy is the prettiest person ever." I laugh at that and so does Mikan. Wait what does that laugh mean?

"Yeah your mom is very pretty. She also fell in love with him too when they met. Your dad used to be very shy back then and it took him forever to confess to her. They got together and for a long time they were very close but he had work and now is super busy. So we don't every see him." Mikan explains the whole story that I didn't to tell because she is going to have a lot of questions after this and there will be some things I can't and/or won't be able to answer.

"Can you tell me stories about them?" Himeko is a really smart kid for her age. She acts for like she a mature teenager then five at times.

"Yeah one time your mom and Ruka were at the beach and Ruka scared her so bad. She was sleeping on the sand and he picked her up and she woke up because he took he to the water and I was watching everything with Uncle Natsume. He threw her into the water after she woke because she didn't want to go swimming and Ruka started to run because she was mad at him and she chased until he stopped and made miss him completely and run into a-." I interrupt Mikan cuz she promised never to tell that part.

"Nothing. Mikan You said you wouldn't tell _EVER_." I emphasize ever.

"Yeah but it's okay she is your daughter." She has point I guess it doesn't matter.

"I run into a sandcastle. I had a complete flop on the ground. Not as bad her though she had some bad falls that day." I giggled while Mikan glared at me but she smiled when Hime- chan started laughing.

"Mommy and Auntie Mikan are klutzy." We looked at each other and that's not what we meant but I guess it's okay.

"No we aren't. We used to be though. I wasn't as bad as Auntie Mikan was though. She fell all the time. Uncle Natsume has seen her underwear all the time when they were little. He still calls her Polka sometimes because of her clumsiness." Mikan whacked my shoulder playfully but her look was far from playful. It was 'I am going to send you tell or make your life hell' look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever we all have things that we aren't proud of." Mikan tried to be the good guy in the situation when there is no good or bad guy.

"Yeah sure any we are home so let's go let Auntie Mikan and me rest." I roll my eyes as I get Himeko out of the car seat and she clings on me at my neck. I hold her until we get in the condo where I let her roam around. I go sit of the couch. I put my feet on the autumn. I wanted to just relax Mikan takes her bag and opens it up and I can see it is mostly gifts. She hands Himeko a large teddy bear with her name on it, six dolls, and an IPOD. WHAT? No way am I let her give that to Himeko.

"No IPod." I bluntly state and Mikan is the one who looks like she going to have a tantrum. Himeko looks perfectly fine. She is very obedient unlike my idiot cousin. She hands Mikan the IPod back and takes the other toys to her room leaving Mikan and I.

"What the hell is with you, Kaede? Live a little will you?" She hisses at me. I shake my head before answering.

"I don't want her to have that. She's only five. She can use it for music but I don't want her to get attached like we did when were little. We were so obsessed, remember Miss I- Stay- Up- All- Night- and- Sleep- In- Class- and- Get- In- Trouble." I retort. She looks flustered.

"Well not every night but she call use it for music and to watch things. Please give it to her." Mikan begged. I felt bad taking her gift from Himeko. I guess she can use it once in a while.

"Fine but only if I reserve the right to take it away from her at any time." Mikan nods vigorously before she runs to tell Himeko. I just take the world's shortest nap. The second I sleep they wake me up. I end up spend the day out shopping and playing in the park with Mikan and Himeko. I was in a pair of shorts the ended above my knees and a white t-shirt. I was wearing Coach Sneakers that Mikan got me last month for my birthday. I was watching Mikan trying to go down the slide with Himeko but it won't move. I am trying to laugh because Mikan looks so confused and Himeko is trying to go down and she is trapped in Mikan's arms. I am definitely laugh rudely now. They suddenly went down and Mikan screamed because it scared her but the whole thing is only like ten feet from the ground. Himeko was smiling and was super happy and Mikan looked scared. It was almost seven and I wanted to get home. So to make sure Mikan doesn't have to that again and so I don't of laughter watching.

"Let's go home." I announce and Mikan is in the car before I finish the sentence. Himeko is running down after Mikan. I hear a lady chuckle.

"I sometimes feel like I have two children." I sigh to her and she keeps chuckling.

"I know exactly how you feel. My son's father is the same way. Are you here with your sister because you two look very alike?" I shake my head. Mikan and I have different eyes and hair color but everyone says that.

"No she's my cousin."

"You two must be close. You two look very young."

"We are." With that I say goodbye and walk to the car. Mikan and Himeko are sitting next to each other playing games. I just drive in the car.

Unknown to them the entire time someone was watching them the whole day.

Chapter End

**Please go to my profile it has a poll and I want to see what you want. Please review too. I accept guest reviews too so it can be as simple as 'post again' or 'cool'. Constructive criticism is allowed. No being mean please. Just review if you have any thought.**

**Also Contest. OC is the prize but all you have to answer is a simple question and the first three people will get an OC in the story or OC in a one shot or coauthoring a story or write a chapter for you. If you have any story ideas then you can get them created or even drawn for you by my friend **


End file.
